Dice Lo Que Siente
by kuki kiut
Summary: *SongFic* Haruhi está confundida y decidida su amor por Hikaru pero ella ve que nunca será de él, pero gracias a un baile se da cuenta que no lo perderá.


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí de regreso con un SongFic de una bonita pareja que es HikaruxHaruhi (amo la pareja aun que no se quedan juntos u_u).

Bueno… bueno, en su mayoría son los pensamientos de Haruhi hacia Hikaru.

Pequeños recordatorios:

** Acciones

Palabra subrayada susurros

_Palabras en cursiva _letra de la canción

Ouran High School Host Club es de Bisco Hatori

Dice lo que siente es del grupo Miranda!

La imagen de la portada es de DeviantART, mas no sé cómo se llama la artista que lo hizo.

Bueno ya no los atraso más y que lo disfruten

**.-.-.-.-Dice Lo Que Siente.-.-.-.-.-**

Aun recuerdo como sucedió…

_Casi como sin quererlo_

_Así fue que sucedió_

Hikaru Hitachiin siendo mi compañero de clase y del Host, no me llamo la atención la primera vez, pero por sus cercanías que tenia conmigo junto con Kaoru, siendo su "juguete" creo que así fue como comencé enamorarme de él…

_Al principio no importaba_

_Pero luego me importó._

_No me parecía serio,_

Todo empezó en conocer más a los hermanos Hitachiin, su pasado lo logre conocer, ellos teniendo confianza en mí y mi propósito fue en ayudarlos a expandir su mundo y como consecuencia, uno de ellos llamo mi atención…

_No pensé que fuese amor,_

_Nunca quise conocerlo_

_Nunca tuve esta intención..._

El Host había tenido una idea en crear un baile, por el fin de cursos, donde por primera vez me vestiría de chica, ya que uno ellos le dijo a Tamaki que vistiera como soy y no lo que aparento.

Llego el día del evento, pero faltando 20 minutos para ir al tercer salón de música, salí un momento a sentir el aire en mi rostro y por un momento me quede observando al patio y en ese instante lo vi

_Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,_

_Tan relajadamente;_

Para después ver como un par de chicas se acercaban a él, ¿Al parecer están hablando del baile? Porque él está bailando con ellas

_Luego lo vi bailar por ahí,_

_Entre toda la gente._

¡Por favor Haruhi! Él nunca se va a fijar en ti, recuerda que él es rico y tu…solo eres una plebeya para él…

¿Qué tiene él?, ¡Ba! Que pregunta tan más tonta, su manera de hablar y su mirada tan seductora, todo lo que él dice, logra sacar mi lado sensible

_Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,_

_Y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente._

-¿Haruhi?

….

-¿Haruhi…?

-Emm, ¡oh! perdón Kaoru ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo…distraída

-No… solo estoy pensando *sonriendo*

-Y… ¿Ya lista para el baile de esta noche?

-Creo que sí y ¿Tu?

-Si *Mirando al reloj*, bueno ya tenemos que ir al Host

-¡Oh! Claro

-(Susurrándole en el oído) y espera la sorpresa que te espera en la noche (Marchándose del lugar)

_Tal vez estoy enamorándome._

Después de estar atendiendo las clientas en el Host, tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo. Y valla, se veía hermoso, atendiendo a las chavas, y muy dentro de mí, quisiera ser una de sus clientas.

_Tan hermoso sin remedio,_

_Totalmente encantador,_

Quise acércame a la ventana que estaba cerca donde él se encontraba, y pude escuchar las palabras más hermosas que él decía y sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero volví a la realidad, él no seria mío

_Habla como con acento_

_En el campo del amor._

Al finalizar con las actividades club, en lo cual acabamos temprano por el dichoso baile, todos se fueron a arreglar. Vestí un vestido rosa pastel a media rodilla con algunos holanes y con encaje junto con un corsé del mismo color y zapatillas blancas, y el vestido fue cortesía de los hermanos…Hitachiin. Al igual que el peinado una coleta de lado derecho con chinos con un adorno de una lira blanca y un maquillaje ligero, proporcionado gracias a las mucamas de los… gemelos.

Al llegar la noche, toda la multitud de jóvenes llegando al gran salón del Ouran con vestidos y trajes, para después ver algunos del Host bien vestidos, pero al mirar la entrada y viéndolo entrar en un traje clásico color negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra y desde luego se apreciaba el estilo Hitachiin, al igual Kaoru vestía igual más que su corbata era roja.

_Trajes de corte perfecto,_

_Viste para la ocasión,_

Al estar viéndolo, me llego un pensamiento un poco egoísta pero es lo que siente mi corazón en donde ha vencido al razonamiento

"Estoy enamorada de ti Hikaru y tu…debes ser mío"

_Este es un amor secreto,_

_Quiero ser su posesión._

Al pasar el tiempo en el baile, tuve varias ofertas de invitación a bailar, por cortesía acepte.

En un momento, al bailar con Tamaki-sempai, eche un rápido vistazo y vi que te dirigías a otra joven y eso me entristeció un poco.

Para cuando acabo la pieza, tú te alejaste y te acercaste a… ¿Kaoru?

_Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,_

_Tan relajadamente;_

_Luego lo vi bailar por ahí,_

_Entre toda la gente._

-¿Haruhi a quien miras?

-A nadie sempai

-Si tu lo dices, ¿Aceptas esta pieza bailar conmigo otra vez?

-Claro *sonriéndole*

Pero no pude resistir en volverte a ver y como platicabas con Kaoru ¿Pero de qué?

_Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,_

_Y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente._

Al ver que percataste de mi mirada, mi reflejo fue voltear al otro lado ya que siento un pequeño ardor en mi mejillas y de seguro mi cara tiene un color carmesí.

_Tal vez estoy enamorándome._

Aunque decidí no volver a verte pero no pude resistirme, pero… ¿Te estás acercando hacia a mi? Con esa cara que hace que mi todo de mi cambie

_Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,_

_Tan relajadamente;_

-Tamaki-sempai ¿Me da permiso de bailar con Haruhi?

-Pero no ves que es el momento del baile padre e hija, gemelo malvado

-Tamaki…se lo estoy pidiendo en buena forma y aparte ella no es su hija

-¡Claro que si es mi hija! ¿Verdad Haruhi?

-No

-Ten, cuídala bien (yéndose con la cabeza cabizbaja)

_Luego lo vi bailar por ahí,_

_Entre toda la gente._

Al pasar unos momentos en bailar junto con él, empezó a hablar…

-Haruhi, no sé cómo decirte, he estado pensado y reflexionado en estos días varias cosas entre tú y yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En las veces que estamos juntos, cuando formaste ser mi juguete favorito y en que eres la mujer más bella que he visto, inteligente, amable, encantadora y que pudo entrar en mi mundo y expandirlo y darme cuenta de que (acercándose a su oído)

_Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,_

_Y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente._

-Te amo

_Tal vez _

-Yo también te amo…Hikaru

_Estoy enamorándome._

Fundiéndose su primer lleno de ternura y del amor que se tienen

**.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pues espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado.

Lo sé, me hubiera gustado agregar a los demás del Host, pero sentí que utilice los más importantes para esta historia, y perdonen por no a verlos utilizados a todos.

Recuerden que pueden dejar sus Reviews, recibo criticas constructivas, si les gusto ó no, golpes, tomatazos, globos con agua, bolas de nieve, lo que ustedes quieran.

Y muchas gracias por leer

Atte.:

Kuki Kiut


End file.
